1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to crystalline deodorant systems and methods and more particularly to unitary shaped crystalline deodorants bars positionally secured in deodorant containing dispensers and methods for fabricating selected shaped and oval crystalline deodorant structures having tubular vertical inserts cooperably engagable with a rotable axial drive mechanism linked to a containing dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crystalline or crystal deodorant systems have been fabricated for personal use to eliminate the odor of human perspiration for many years. Such deodorant systems contain deodorant bars which may include mineral salts such as potassium alum to eliminate or retard the formation of odor-causing bacteria. Such a deodorant eliminates or prevents the undesired human odor rather than merely masking it with a perfume or other desired substance. Crystalline deodorants differ from common antiperspirants which prevent the natural body function of perspiring. A crystalline deodorant is applied to a person's skin by rubbing it and leaving a thin film deposited at the situs of application. Before the crystalline deodorant works, however, it must be wetted with water to dissolve a small amount of the salt material contained in the deodorant. Crystalline deodorants are particularly effective and desirable because they are natural and devoid of undesirable additives. Accordingly, crystalline deodorants are effectively marketable to users who want a natural deodorant. Since crystalline deodorants have crystal structures, an initial commercial use of the deodorants was in the form of crystalline rock. Large crystals were accordingly formed during manufacturing and broken into smaller pieces having irregular shapes and sharp edges. The rough, sharp edges were removed, either manually or by tumbling action, for example, during manufacturing to create smooth bars acceptable to consumers. A smoothed crystalline deodorant rock or bar was thus marketed in a pouch, for example, or in a container or dish to hold the crystalline rock before and after use. Such deodorant products were intended for use on a counter in a bathroom, for example, for the convenience of the user.